


Мы даём им имена

by JanetDi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, False Pregnancy, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Summary: Странные пищевые привычки финнов приводят к переполоху в паддоке.
Relationships: Giancarlo Fisichella/Kimi Räikkönen





	Мы даём им имена

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helgatrush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/gifts).



Первым еще в четверг неладное заподозрил Фернандо, вернее даже не он, а его подруга. Даша Капустина, девушка из приличной семьи, но, как ни крути, русская, все всегда замечала раньше остальных.  
\- Тшш, - привлекла она внимание бойфренда. – Смотри.  
Фернандо повернул голову, но ничего стоящего внимания не обнаружил: обеденный зал ресторана был практически пуст, только за дальним столиком сидел кто-то из «Лотуса».  
\- Там Кими! – все так же возбужденно прошептала Даша.  
\- А, Кими, - согласился Алонсо неуверенно, не понимая, позитивный это интерес или негативный. – Кими ест. Он нормальный человек, знаешь. Ну, мне говорили.  
\- А что он ест?! – Капустина от возбуждения даже покраснела.  
Фернандо присмотрелся. На тарелке Райкконена, как обычно, лежало что-то малоаппетитное под ягодным соусом.  
\- Не знаю, - признался через некоторое время испанец, несколько сконфуженный.  
\- Там селедка с клубникой! – торжествующе выдала Даша, а потом хихикнув, добавила. – Ленка тоже постоянно эту гадость жрет, оторваться не может. Ну, Ленка. Помнишь, я во Владике вас знакомила?  
\- Элена, - припомнил Фернандо. – Та красивая девушка, которая в положении.  
\- Вот именно! – торжествующе провозгласила подруга.  
Фернандо икнул и побледнел.

Хейкки подошел к боксам «Лотуса» в пятницу рано утром.  
\- Вам кого? – вежливо спросил Роман, сидящий на двух покрышках и легкомысленно болтающий ногами.  
\- Кими, - отозвался Ковалайнен, прикладывая руку ко лбу. – Весь вчерашний день его искал.  
\- Он у доски, - приветливо объяснил Грожан. – Вон там, в дальнем углу.  
Дальний угол выглядел прохладным и темным. Хейкки понимающе улыбнулся.  
\- Спит?  
\- Нет, - Роман мотнул головой, буйные кудри весело разлетелись золотистыми прядками. – Ест! Мел свежий, ему нравится.  
Ковалайнен подозрительно прищурился, кивнул на всякий случай и, решив списать все на французский акцент, откланялся. Француз зажмурился и подставил лицо солнцу. Приближалась осень, ему хотелось погреться хотя бы напоследок.

\- Так, что у нас тут? – Баттон бесцеремонно сунул нос в чужую тарелку. - Морские гребешки, козий сыр и паприка. Соленая, судя по всему.  
\- Копченая, - Кими меланхолично отхлебнул из своего стакана. – Венгерская. Из старых запасов, тебе не дам.  
Дженсон улыбнулся и зевнул, демонстрируя отличный прикус.  
\- Слушай, у тебя там кофе? – спросил он, состроив скорбное выражение лица. – Поделись, будь человеком.  
\- У меня там молочный коктейль, - отозвался Кими. – Банановый, с отрубями. И, повторяю еще раз для особенно умных великобританцев – я тебе не дам!  
\- Я англичанин! – отозвался Дженс весело, ничуть не обидевшись.  
\- Тем более, - отрезал Райкконен, засасывая коктейль.  
Баттон смотрел на него минуту, потом вспыхнул фейерверком и решительно поднялся.  
\- Ты знаешь, мне нужно заглянуть в пару мест и в медицинский справочник.  
\- Нос береги, - непривычно миролюбиво посоветовал ему в спину Кими и снова вернулся к своим гребешкам.

\- Говорю тебе, все сходится! – тараторил Баттон в трубку. – И перемена настроений, и его гастрономические пристрастия… Вот он раньше рыбу с фруктами жрал?  
\- Он раньше в основном пил, - сказал Дэвид, трогая Дженсона за плечо. – Я здесь.  
Тот выключил телефон, обернулся и засиял еще сильнее.  
\- Ты представляешь!  
\- Дженс, перестань. Это физически невозможно.  
\- Но чисто теоретически! – продолжал тот возбужденно, разглядывая что-то у Култхарда за спиной. – Неизученные способности организма, а нас еще облучает радиация от моторов, ну, ты же понимаешь, может случиться...  
«Что ты несешь?» - отчетливо читалось у Дэвида поперек лица, когда совершенно неожиданно звонкий голос почти четырежды чемпиона мира врезался в стремительное баттоновское тарахтение.  
\- Что может случиться?  
Култхард умоляюще посмотрел на Дженсона, предчувствуя нехорошее. Тот никак не отреагировал, и с готовностью повернулся к Себастьяну.  
\- Понимаешь, возможно Кими… ну, находится в интересном положении…  
\- В таблице? – спросил Феттель подозрительно.  
Баттон покачал головой и многозначительно огладил воздух у себя перед животом. Феттель вытаращился на него, как Масса на новое антикрыло РБ-9.  
\- Опять твои шуточки, - оскорбился Себ, не забывший еще, как ему по-первости постоянно блокировали айфон.  
\- Нет, я серьезно! – горячо заверил его Дженс. - Он ест странные продукты, сегодня утром пил банановый коктейль, а потом даже не послал меня нахуй! Ты же знаешь, как он реагирует, если отобрать утром его стакан? А мне он посоветовал беречь нос и даже улыбнулся.  
\- Кими? Утром? Улыбнулся? Ты что, всерьез думаешь, что он на самом деле…беременный?  
\- Роман сказал, что он ест мел, - поддакнул Хейкки, проходивший мимо. – Приветствую, господа.  
Феттель лихорадочно лихорадочно переводил взгляд с одного пилота на другого, стараясь высмотреть хотя бы малейший намек на улыбку, но Ковалайнен был привычно и дружелюбно улыбчив, Дженсон выглядел как всегда, когда узнавал какую-нибудь интересную сплетню, а Дэвид… Вот Дэвид…  
\- Это похоже на правду, - вымученно признался Култхард. – Только…  
Но Себастьян его уже не слушал, он бежал в сторону паддока.  
\- Сойди с моей ноги, подстрекатель, - попросил Дэвид. – К вечеру либо тебя кто-то придет бить, либо…  
\- Мы отлично повеселимся! – потер ладони Дженс. – Пошли, можем начать обрабатывать мелких. Хейкки, ты с нами?  
Ковалайнен развел руками. Против стихийного бедствия «Дженсон, задумавший нечто», противоядия не существовало.

К началу квалификации паддок жужжал, как улей. Новость, которую принес Себастьян, конечно всерьез не воспринял никто, но потом в беседу встрял обеспокоенный Фернандо, поделившийся наблюдениями Даши, информацию о меле подтвердил Грожан, и финальным аккордом Масса философски пожал плечами, справедливо заметив, что это ведь Кими, а от него всего можно ожидать. Дженсон, как источник всего этого безобразия, сидел где-то в моторхоуме Макларена и давился смехом, Култхарда тоже на питлейне не наблюдалось, он сбежал к остальным журналистам. Что касается Кими, то он, по старой привычке, появлялся только к самому началу квалификации, так что пилоты оказались предоставлены сами себе.  
\- У него же спина болеть начала, - вспомнил Росберг. – Только, совсем недавно. Срок, наверное, подходит. Фелиппе, похоже?  
Масса, как единственный семейный человек, снова неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Вроде бы. У женщин это как-то заметнее выражается, но он же все таки не женщина. Кстати, а отец-то кто?  
Феттель снова обеспокоенно начал оглядывать стоящих группками автогонщиков. Никого достойного он среди не видел, и по этому поводу ужасно волновался, хотя под подозрения попадали все, присутствующие и неприсутствующие.  
\- Ты можешь герру Физикелле позвонить? – вполголоса спросил Роман у Жюля. – Ну, поинтересоваться, он вообще в курсе, что скоро снова станет папой.  
Бьянки поднял на него глаза.  
\- Ну не Аллонсо же? – отозвался Роман, кивая в сторону живописной композиции «Вебблонсо», которые стояли чуть в стороне. Марк ссутулился, Фернандо, привстав на цыпочки, что-то говорил ему на ухо, для верности вцепившись в руку.  
\- А я хочу купить нашему сыну радиоуправляемую машинку! Две! – упрямо воскликнул Уэббер. – Блин, если этот алкаш смог, то ты уж точно справишься!  
\- Да, вряд ли это Нандо, - вынужден был согласиться Жюль. – Себастьян тоже отпадает, а все остальные как-то несерьезно. Кстати, а ты Дженсона не видел?  
\- Нет, - Роман покачал головой. – Сомневаюсь что он вообще имеет понятия, откуда берутся дети. Это же Дженсон!

\- Только пусть в картинг ребенка не отдает, - заметил Адриан, нервным жестом ломая пальцы. – Зачем ребенку портить жизнь?  
\- С такой наследственностью!.. – начал было Феттель.  
\- Что-то я не очень вижу, чтобы наследственность помогала Пике и Сенне, - ехидно возразил Масса. – Или вон на Нико посмотрите!  
Все посмотрели на Росберга, который все это время копался в своем телефоне и услышав свое имя не глядя показал общественности средней палец.  
\- А это лучшие! – занудно продолжил Фелиппе. – Так что запомните, природа отдыхает на детях гениев.  
\- Музыка! – проголосовал Сутиль тут же.  
\- Балет? – предложил на пробу Роман.  
\- Может быть экономика, - мотнул головой Льюис. – Но если спросите меня, то я за сохранение традиций!  
Хейкки осторожно взял Росберга под локоть и потянул на себя. Тот сделал два шага, только потом поднимая голову. В его глазах был бесконечный и бескрайний Космос.  
\- Я хотел тебе сказать, - начал Ковалайнен.  
\- Я нашел ползунки с эмблемой Феррари, - поделился Нико с улыбкой радостного идиота. – А коляску Макларен, мне кажется, сделает, ну, в честь давнего плодотворного сотрудничества. Слушай, это так здорово, здесь так давно не было детей, это ведь значит, что мы окончательно выросли. Тут подумал, я от нас серебряную ложечку подарю?  
\- Конечно, - выдавил из себя Хейкки. – Конечно, как считаешь нужным.  
И в этот момент Кими наконец-то появился на питлейне, посасывая из трубочки очередной коктейль. Пилоты замолчали и начали поспешно расходиться по своим местам. Обсуждать ситуацию с Райкконеном напрямую они все еще не были готовы.

\- У тебя глаза красные, - заметил Кими вечером. – Спишь плохо?  
Дженсон, который увлеченно резался в злых птиц на своем смартфоне, поднял голову.  
\- Мало, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся он. – А ты как? Как себя чувствуешь?  
Райкконен поморщился.  
\- Спина, - односложно ответил он. – Как бы на операцию не надо было ложиться. Посмотрим, если завтра не сложится, брошу все это к чертовой матери и уеду лечится. Тем более, что денег мне все равно не платят. Вот как дети, честное слово!  
\- Феррари, я так понимаю, тебе до сих пор должны? – Баттон понимающе кивнул. Он прекрасно помнил, что такое добираться на свои, если хочешь кататься.  
\- Да, пустое. Ну, спокойной ночи. И спи все-таки, это, говорят, полезно!  
Райкконен неспешно отправился в сторону своего люкса, на ходу закидывая в рот цукаты.  
\- А раньше он ел сухофрукты только если это коктейльная вишня! – казал Себастьян. Дженсон наклонил голову – почти четырехкратный чемпион мира вполне натурально выполз из того коридора, откуда пришел Кими.  
\- Бдю! – пояснил Феттель. – Вдруг, с ним что-то случится?  
\- О, нам ты нужен! – чуть не наступив на партнера по команде, в небольшой холл протиснулся Марк, а за ним все такой же озабоченный Фернандо. – Слушай, как думаешь, реально декретный отпуск у Стефано выбить? Или он двоих пилотов сразу не отпустит, а?  
\- Думаю, отпустит, - серьезно согласился Дженс, стараясь держать лицо. – Он что, зверь что ли? Но если так, я бы рекомендовал поговорить с Хорнером. Вдруг там все проще?  
\- А на что я семью кормить буду? – резонно спросил Уэббер. – Ладно, мы пошли. Кстати, насчет имени, будешь крестной?  
\- У него? – скосил глаза Баттон.  
\- Да нет, у нас. Ну, когда соберемся? Фелиппе уже согласен, если что. Ну, ты думай.  
\- Я вот думаю, - встал с пола Себ. – А Кими кого позовет крестным, а?  
\- Култхард, - полузадушено просипел Дженс, который кажется уже был не в состоянии сдерживаться.  
\- Дэвида? – Феттель задумался. – Ну, тебе лучше знать. Но почему не я? Он что, считает меня недостойным, потому что я у него ни разу в бадминтон не выигрывал? Дэвид-то конечно наверное, да?..  
\- Извини, - Дженсон потряс головой. – Мне пора. Увидимся.  
\- Пойду бдеть! – сам себе сказал Себ и снова опустился на колени.

\- Он улетел! – кажется, факт поспешного отъезда Кими в Европу волновал Феттеля меньше, чем собственный титул. – Уже рожать, да? Пора?  
\- Все же, думаю, ему стоит заняться музыкой, - мечтательно повторил Адриан, полулежащий в кресле. – Скрипка! Чудесный инструмент – скрипка!  
\- И кто сказал, что не ударный, - лениво поддакнул Фелиппе. – Интересно, как назовет.  
\- Я сделаю шлем! – сказал Себ твердо. – Голубой или розовый, смотря кто родиться!  
\- Марта, - скромно предложил Хюлькенберг со своего места. – Марта или Мария. Красивые имена, м?  
\- Рамон, - не согласился Пастор, потягивая валерьянку. – Или Мигель. Мигель Райкконен. А что, звучит!  
\- Жюстин, - не согласился Роман, сжимая под столом ладошку Жюля. – Или Жан. Или Женевьев?  
\- Александр! – твердо вздернул подбородок Марк. – Красивое мужское имя.  
\- Но он же финн! – Росберг всплеснул руками. – Поэтому, думаю, остановится на Тильде или Поорво, например. Хотя мне нравится Иден и Итан. Близнецы. Вот повезет-то.  
\- Так, - Марк наклонился вперед и оперся локтями о колени. – Чисто практический момент. Во время гонок надо будет сидеть с ребёнком. Маленькое же, да и вообще. Предлагаю установить дежурство по двое – один на старте, второй через час. Как решать будем?  
\- Как-как, Пастором, - буркнул спящий Гидо. – Он у нас короткая соломинка и перст судьбы.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - церемонно кивнул Мльдонадо.  
\- Ну и приданное, приданное натащим, - сказал Нико, сидящий с блокнотиком у света. – Люльку из кокпита сделаем…  
\- Из моего! – встрял Феттель. – Из чемпионского!  
\- Из папкиного! – отрезал Уэббер. – С коляской тоже справимся. Ну там погремушки всякие, ночники, тоже не проблема. Пеленки, ползунки.  
\- Это я! – Нико заложил карандаш за ухо. – Вышью инициалы в углу, чтоб не перепутали.  
И обернулся к Хейкки вопросительно-радостно. Ковалайнен, стоящий у двери, кивнул ему.  
\- Эй-эй, мы следующие! – запротестовал Марк. – Больше двух Берни точно не отпустит, и потом, тебе фигуру беречь надо!  
Росберг кинул в него вышитой подушкой, промахнулся, пробормотал что-то и снова вернулся к своему списку. Феттель прерывисто вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. Он очень и очень страдал, чувствуя себя совершенно чужим на этом празднике жизни.

Дженсон всхлипывал Дэвиду в живот.  
\- Они нас конечно потом покалечат, но…нет, ты понимаешь, они серьезно!  
\- Они Феттеля покалечат, ты нигде не светился, - утешил его Култхард. – А теперь перестань ржать и возьми себя в руки. Ну или меня возьми, это как тебе больше нравится!  
Баттон перестал хохотать, ткнулся Дэвиду в скулу носом и почти забрался сверху. Он был теплый, тяжелый и возбужденный, а еще радостный, полный этого самого пьянящего адреналина и свежести.  
\- А как бы звали наших детей? – вдруг спросил он, наощупь обхватывая член Култхарда ладонью.  
Дэйв закрыл глаза. Ему было просто очень хорошо.  
\- А как ты хочешь?  
\- Агнеса и Джеймс, - выдохнул Дженсон, увеличивая темп. – Хотя, знаешь, я готов рожать без перерыва сколько угодно, и пусть их зовут хоть Теодорусами или Самантами, главное, что это будут наши дети.

Телефонный звонок разбудил Кими после полудня. Он потянулся покосился на иглу капельницы в своей руке и неловко вытянул телефон из-под подушки.  
\- Да, да, Себастьян?  
\- Ой! Привет, ты уже проснулся! – возбужденно забормотал смущенный и какой-то растерянный Феттель.  
\- Да, Себастьян, - подтвердил очевидное Райкконен.  
В трубке воцарилась конфузливая тишина.  
\- Я…я спросить хотел, - выдавил наконец из себя четырехкратный чемпион мира. – Мне какой шлем делать, голубой или розовый?  
«Совсем головой ударился» - пронеслось в мозгу Кими.  
\- Голубой? – ляпнул он. – А к че…  
\- Голубой! – возбужденно воскликнул Феттель. – Здорово! И бросай пить, ну не дело это, какой пример?!  
В трубке раздались короткие гудки. Кими неловко пожал плечами, вздохнул и положил телефон на место. Правда, аппарат тут же снова запиликал.  
\- Да, Адриан.  
Кими не удивлялся. Во-первых, он еще не отошел от наркоза, а во-вторых, мало ли что могло произойти, пока он лежал в отключке. Мировая революция, камин-аут Себастьяна Феттеля и какие-то проблемы Адриана Сутиля, которые требуют срочного звонка человеку в больницу. Лучше бы, конечно, революция, но…  
\- Я пишу для второй октавы, ты потянешь? – спросил Сутиль строго.  
Кими молчал. Он уже понял, что в любой непонятной ситуации лучше молчать.  
\- Ясно, напишу два варианта, но ты пока распевайся. Яйца там ешь!..  
Собеседник отключился, Райкконен задумчиво прикусил щеку изнутри, размышляя, возможно ли, чтобы все три предположения его оказались верными.  
\- Я принес тебе селедки с клубникой, - раздался от двери знакомый насмешливый голос. – Что мне за это будет?  
\- Весь мир и пару коньков в придачу, - Кими улыбнулся подушке. – Ты же должен быть в Индии. Или где там?  
\- Я там, где должен быть, - Физикелла появился в его поле зрения и присел на стул для посетителей. – Как ты?  
\- Хорошо, - совершенно искренне отозвался финн. – Лучше, чем было. Мне звонили Феттель и Сутиль, несли чушь.  
\- Они думают, что ты сейчас рожаешь, - поделился новостями Карло. – А спина – это всего лишь предлог. Мне Жюль звонил. Спрашивал, что я думаю, становясь отцом в четвертый раз и как мы назвали детеныша.  
\- Бьянки? Самый смелый? А почему не Марк, не Фернандо?  
\- Они следующие в очереди, - пояснил Джанкарло. – Я так понял, весь переполох из-за этой селедки с клубникой. А я тебе говорил, что твои странные гастрономические пристрастия до добра не доведут!  
\- Но вкусно же, - не оправдываясь заметил Кими. – А творога с колбасой принес?  
\- Принес, успокойся. И мел принес и все остальное.  
В палату заглянула медсестра и неодобрительно посмотрела на Физикеллу. Тот сразу поднялся.  
\- Сейчас у тебя перевязка, а потом я приду и буду тебя кормить.  
\- Эй, - позвал Кими его в спину. – Но ты ведь придумал имя, правда?  
\- Констанция, - полуобернулся Физика, и туманная, невероятно нежная улыбка чуть тронула его губы. – Констация Мадлен Инесса Райкконен-Физикелла.


End file.
